


My Little Pilot

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Possessive Kylo, Shameless Smut, Sleeping with your boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: after having a one night stand with your supervisor, you decide to put yourself back out there, starting with your coworkers. and kylo isn’t happy about it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 23





	My Little Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> okok what about where pilot!reader kinda uses kylo for a one night stand and he gets mad when she starts flirting with other pilots or troopers so he shows her who she belongs to 😈 ty in advance!
> 
> — Anonymous

This was a bad idea. No, a very bad idea.

“C-Commander Ren…” You breathed as his lips attacked your neck and his hands pulled your hips closer. His lips latched onto your pulse point as his fingers started to undo your pants.

“Turn around.” He commanded.

Once you were turned around, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back against his clothed erection while his lips began to nibble at your earlobe. You whimpered as his hand dipped under your pants to cup your arousal in his palm, smirking when he felt how wet you were.

“My little pilot, so wet for her Commander.” He chuckled in your ear, sending goosebumps down your neck. “Have you thought about this before, pilot? Getting fucked by your boss?”

His hips thrusted roughly against you, gasping while his fingers came to rub your clit. “I believe I asked you a question, girl. When your Commander speaks, you reply, or are you just that desperate to get fucked that you’ve forgotten how to address your superior?”

“N-No Commander, I’m sorry sir. I, um, I have thought about you before.”

He smirked. “I know you have, Y/N, I’ve seen each one of your filthy dreams and fantasies about me. You’re a dirty girl, never would’ve expected it from someone like you. You look so innocent on the outside but inside, all you want is to get your little cunt fucked by Commander Ren. Isn’t that right?”

“Y-Yes, Commander.”

Kylo quickly yanks down your pants and underwear before giving your ass a smack. “Bend over, slut.”

The painful bite of his words stung you with pleasure and normally, you’d be extremely offended by such degrading terms, but coming from him…you wanted to hear it a million times over. 

You bent forward and placed your hands on the bed as Kylo slipped out of his confining garments, grunting with relief when his length was finally free. 

“Spread your legs, let me see how wet you are for my cock.”

You slowly began to open your legs but Kylo quickly kicked your ankle with his foot, speeding up the process as you yelped. He ran the tip of his length up and down your wetness and growled, lathering himself in it.

“Mmmm, my little pilot’s so wet and ready for her Commander’s cock. Tell me you want me, I want to hear you say it.”

Your back arched when he smacked your ass again. “Commander! Yes, I want you, p-please!”

He smirked and wrapped an arm around your torso while lining himself up with your entrance, suddenly pushing in without warning. You yelped as he started thrusting at a rapid pace, immediately rubbing against your g-spot. 

“C-Commander, oh fuuuuuck.”

Kylo growled lowly in your ear. “Gods you have a good little cunt, so tight and wet for me. Does it feel good, Y/N?”

Your back arched further as his hips pounded against the skin of your ass. “Y-Yes, Commander R-Ren, it feels so good!”

His hand came up to grab one of your breasts overtop your shirt, giving it a hearty squeeze and groaning when he felt your walls clench around him. “Fuck, I always knew you’d be an obedient little whore for me, knew you’d feel good wrapped around my cock. Dirty little whore, fuck, do you like my cock?”

You gasped when he suddenly sped up his thrusts, fucking you roughly while letting a soft moan escape from his lips. 

“Y-Yes, oh fuck yes, Commander! I like your cock, I like it a lot sir!”

He grinned. “Fuck, what do you like about it?”

“Oh, oh Commander, you’re so big and thick! You feel so good fucking me, so good sir!”

His lips attached to your shoulder as he continued, your words clearly riling him up even more. “Kriff, start touching yourself, rub your filthy little clit for me.”

You reached down and began to rub your clit vigorously, crying out as you felt your orgasm quickly approaching.

“Commander Ren, kriff, I’m going to cum!”

He groaned and grunted as he fucked you desperately, hips slapping against your skin while he felt your walls begin to pulse around him. 

“Yes, that’s it, cum for me Y/N! Scream my name, tell everyone on this ship who’s fucking you so good! Tell them who you belong to!”

You cried out as your orgasm hit, vision going black for a moment as you fell over the edge. “You Commander Ren, only you! You’re making me feel so good, kriff, keep going please!”

His hips pounded you with everything they had left before he pulled out. “Get on your knees, wanna cover your pretty face with my fucking cum.”

You bit your lip and quickly turned around, falling to your knees in front of his impressive length. His hand moved up and down the shaft quickly before he started to shoot white ropes onto your face. Your mouth fell open as he came on you, earning you a loud groan when he looked down and saw you. 

After he was finished, he placed his spongey tip on your tongue and slapped it against the muscle.

“Clean me up. I want no sign that I was ever in your dirty cunt.”

You moaned softly as your mouth wrapped around his softening shaft, making sure to clean every last inch of his dick before pulling away to catch your breath. 

Kylo took one last look at you before pulling his pants back on and walking into the refresher.

“When I come out, I expect you to be gone and have left no trace of ever being here.”

You nodded. “Yes, Commander Ren.”  
~~~  
It’s been a little under a week since your hookup with Commander Ren and, to be honest, you were feeling pretty okay about it. He hadn’t contacted you since that night, so you just wrote it off as a one night stand. But, it did make you realize how much you wanted to be back in a relationship.

So, you decided to start browsing the market, starting with some of your coworkers. Today, you were working at the landing platform with a few other guys that you didn’t know that well. It was the perfect conditions for starting to put yourself out there. 

You started talking with them as you worked and soon enough, all of you were laughing together while preparing the ships for flight. You’d felt strange al day, almost as if you were being watched, but you just brushed it off and continued with your work. 

At the end of the day, you arranged to meet up with the guys at the bar for a few drinks later on tonight. But, unfortunately, you had to cancel on them due to a last minute assignment that came through right as you were about to leave. It was a simple report on the overall status of Kylo Ren’s TIE Silencer and the repairs that have been done over the past week. 

You sat back down at your desk and began writing the detailed report, knowing that anything that went to Kylo Ren had to have an excruciating amount of detail. 

Who sent this and why did they send it right as you were about to leave? Couldn’t it wait until tomorrow?

“I sent it.”

The mechanical voice made you jump in your seat, turning around to look at the man himself, Commander Ren.

“Oh,” was all you had to say before turning back to the report, soon hearing commanding footsteps coming up behind you. Without even turning around, you said, “Is there anything else you need from me, Commander?”

“Who were the young men working with you today?”

The abrupt question came as a bit of a shock to you, considering that he hadn’t been around at all today. 

“Just some coworkers.”

He chuckled. “’Just some coworkers.’ That’s not what your thoughts say, Y/N, remember that I can see your every intention.”

You turned around in your chair and stood up, looking directly through the mask into his eyes. “So? It’s not a crime. Why do you care?”

Kylo growled lowly. “I don’t.”

You huffed. “Then why are you asking me about it?”

He couldn’t take it anymore, quickly grabbing your hips and pulling you towards his body. You gasped as his mask stared down at you.

“Because, you’re mine.”

You were taken aback by his words. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

His body presses against yours, forcing you to back up until you sat on the edge of the desk. He reached up and undid the mask with a hiss, pulling it up over his head to reveal his true face.

“Oh, really? That’s not what you were saying last night.”

Your face heated up at the memory. “That was just talk, I didn’t mean it.”

He leaned over and stared deep in your soul, smirking when he saw your facial reaction. “We’ll see.”

You opened your mouth to respond but were quickly cut off by his lips crashing on yours, tongue entering your mouth immediately as he started to explore each and every inch of your mouth. You tried to tell yourself that you didn’t want this, tried to push him away lazily, but you already knew it was all just for show.

You truly did want to belong to him, but you weren’t going to give in that easily.

His teeth came to bite at your plump lower lip as he groaned lowly, pulling away with a smirk. He already knew what you were doing and the mighty Kylo Ren always loves a good challenge.

He tilted his head to the side as he appraised your facial expression. “I know you like this, like everything about what I’m doing. I can practically smell your dripping cunt, so desperate for some attention from my big cock. Admit that you’re mine and I’ll give you everything you want, everything that you truly desire.”

You smirked. “No.”

Kylo snarled and immediately pushed you back to lay on the desk, leaning over to roughly attach his lips to your neck. His lips sucked deep purple marks into your skin as you fought to hold back moans, not willing to give in just yet. He left several marks before his teeth bit down on the curve of your shoulder, forcing a yelp to escape your lips. 

“That’s it, let me hear those pretty noises. I know I’m making you feel good pilot, all you have to do is say the words I want to hear and all of this will be over.”

Your hands wrapped in his hair and pulled at the strands, making him groan with pleasure. “You’re gonna have to work harder than this, Commander Ren.”

He smirked, eyes darkening as he pulled away and roughly seized your uniform shirt in his hands, tearing the material right down the middle to expose more of your skin to his hungry eyes. 

“Fuck Kylo, that’s my uniform shirt!”

His lips started sucking and licking the material of your bra right above your nipples, grinning as he felt them quickly harden under his touch. 

“Get a new one.”

You rolled your eyes but quickly clenched them shut and bit down on your lip as his teeth came to nibble at the now-wet fabric of your bra. A small whimper escaped and Kylo smirked, reaching around to undo your bra. He tossed the garment aside before licking his lips, diving in immediately as his tongue teased your hardened nipples. Your hands squeezed his hair harder while he increased his assault by adding his teeth, slowly rolling the bud in between them as you began to squirm underneath him.

He pulled away and you groaned slightly, making him grin devilishly.

“Last chance to admit that you’re mine before I force it out of you with my cock.”

You bring his ear down to your lips, whispering in his ear. 

“Give it your best shot, Ren.”

He growled and traced his hand down your body, fingers gripping on your pants before yanking them down along with your underwear. His hand dipped down and he rubbed your wet folds, paying special attention to your clit which earned him a soft moan. 

Kylo brought the two fingers up to his lips, examining the glisten of your wetness before sticking them in his mouth. He groaned at the sweet taste, sucking on them before removing them with a loud pop!

You were now chewing on your bottom lip, trying to distract yourself from making any noises as he began undoing his pants. You almost let a whimper slip when his impressive length bounced up from under the restrictive material of his briefs.

His large hand came to wrap around the base, squeezing and stroking up and down the shaft as he let out a few small grunts. Before you could even react, he had his tip lined up with your entrance and was sheathing himself inside your walls. 

Your head fell back against the metallic desk as his thick girth stretched your walls in the most delightful way. His jaw was clenched tightly as he grabs your legs and pushes them apart and back towards your body before starting his thrusts. 

It was quickly becoming harder to repress noises from Kylo as his hips sped up, hip bones slapping roughly against your skin. 

He smirked as he saw your inner struggle, figuring that he could help move things along…

“Mmmmm, almost forgot how good your little pussy feels around my cock, squeezing it so good.”

Your breath quickens at his words, feeling yourself slowly begin to slip as he continued.

“Fuck Y/N, you’re mine! You think those other pathetic boys can fuck you as good as I do? Do you think their cocks are as big or as wide as mine, huh?”

His hands grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head while his lips reattached to your neck, sucking hard on the already bruised skin. 

“Speak when you’re spoken to, whore!”

Your back arched and you finally gave in, no longer able to control yourself as the pleasure overtook you. “F-Fuck, Commander, no one can fuck me like you do! No one’s ever going to be as good as you, fuck!”

He smirked and fucked you harder, spreading your legs wider by pushing your legs farther apart with each thrust. 

“That’s right, fuck, my cock has ruined all other cocks for you! You’ll never want anyone fucking you ever again, none of them will even compare to me! You’re mine, you belong to me Y/N!”

You cry out as he spreads your legs wider, new angle giving him the ability to brush against your cervix and g-spot with each thrust. 

“Yes Commander, I’m yours! All yours, fuck, I’m so close!”

He growled loudly and sped up his hips even more, desperately pounding you into the table as your walls began to clench rhythmically around him. 

“Say it, say you’re mine! I want everyone on this fucking ship to know who you belong to!”

Your back arched even further as you drew closer to orgasm. “Fuck, I’m yours Commander Ren! I belong to you, no one else, fuck!”

“This fucking tight juicy cunt’s all mine! These pretty tits are mine, all of your body belongs to me! Fuck!”

You cry out loudly as you cum around him, coating his length with your release and making him groan. 

“Fuck Commander, sir, oh fuck! I’m coming!”

Kylo’s face buries in your neck as he falls over the edge, shooting his cum deep inside of you while he moans your name.

“Y/N, fuck! Gonna fill this dirty pussy with my cum, mark your insides to remind you who fucking owns you, who owns this pussy!”

Your hands came up to wrap in his hair as he grunted against your skin, rutting his hips lazily for a few moments before pulling out. His breaths were heavy as he towered above you, running his eyes over your figure before starting to get himself redressed. You lay still for a few more moments, attempting to steady your breathing before sitting up and collecting your discarded clothing. 

Once you’d put your bottoms and bra back on, you realized that you no longer had a shirt since Kylo had ripped it in half. 

You sighed loudly and Kylo looked over at you, blushing as he realized your dilemma. He thought for a moment before taking off his cloak and handing it to you.

“Here, wear this. I’ll come by later to retrieve it and bring you another work shirt.”

You took the cloak from him and put it on, walking over to him with a devious smirk. 

“Thanks, Commander.” You said before looking at him while batting your eyelashes innocently. “I am in debt to you, sir. What ever can I do to thank you?”

He chuckled and came up behind you to whisper in your ear.

“I can think of a few ways, my little pilot.”


End file.
